A conventional infant carrier is worn on a carrier's back to carry an infant on the carrier's back, but the carrier cannot take care of the infant until take the infant out of the infant carrier.
Another conventional infant carrier is worn on the carrier's chest, but such carrying manner will increase carrying loading.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.